Hidden Feelings
by SokkasGirl
Summary: Hidden Feelings are revealed in this romance fic. Katara and Aang reveal their thoughts on eachother and Sokka and Suki are in love. SxS KxA rated teen for possible language. Not good at writing summaries but the story is good. Please review if you take
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings

**SokkasGirl:** I hope you like this! It's my first fanfic ever. Please read and review! Elenea, if you are reading this, I hope you like it and please review. Rated teen just in case. Well here goes………

**Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings**

As Appa flew steadily over the seas somewhere near Kyoshi Island, Aang, Katara and Sokka had drifted off to sleep. Behind Katara's closed lids, dreams began to unfold.

"_I stand under a great pavilion upon an island in a calm, placid lake. I am waiting. I know not what for until I see a figure standing next to me. The figure is that of the twelve year old boy, Aang. As I look closer, I can see around his neck a necklace that I had been working on for the past week. It is of reddish brown leather, ornately tooled with the symbols of the air and water nations. As I watch him stand there looking at me with eyes so blue and wise beyond their years, a thought enters my mind that I had been ignoring for quite some time- I love him. I know that I must tell him sooner or later so I make the decision to tell him now. I lean in and tell him in a voice barely audible but true. Aang fixes his gaze on mine and replies……."_

Before there was time to hear Aang's reply, Katara snapped awake. Her mind was in a whirl. She cannot understand this feeling…love. Never had she experienced such a feeling towards a boy. Maybe it was because there were not many boys in her village other than Sokka. Whatever the reason, this feeling was new to her. She pushed all of her thoughts to the back of her mind as she had so many times before.

The sun was rising and she knew the boys would be awake soon for breakfast. Most importantly _Sokka _would be awake for breakfast. Sokka was always hungry so Katara began to fix a simple breakfast of jerky and platypus bear egg. No sooner had she finished, when Sokka awoke with a shout of "Food! Where is it! Where is it!". "Its right here Sokka, calm down." Katara sighed and handed him a plate of the jerky and eggs. "YUM!" said Sokka. He dove into is plate and didn't say a word until he was done. "Katara, you look upset about something. Are you okay?" "Yeah, Sokka I'm fine thanks." Katara replied. "Alright." Said Sokka, "If you need anything just ask." Katara gave a small nod to let him know that she understood.

Katara looked over at Aang asleep on the ground who had a smile on his face. His nose began to twitch and his eyelids began to flutter. Aang woke and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He saw Katara looking at him and smiled his goofy, big smile. Katara smiled back and said, "Did you have a nice sleep?" "You bet!" said Aang "Hey, something sure smells good Katara." "That would be you breakfast." answered Katara with a grin. "And it's going to get cold if you don't eat it soon." She handed breakfast to the Avatar. He calmly began to eat (unlike Sokka who still had egg on his face and was licking it off of his lips).

Katara fixed her eyes on the avatar who noticed her gaze and said, "Katara are you ok? You've been acting kind of strange." "Oh …um….yeah Aang I'm fine." said Katara. She turned away, blushing heavily. "Actually, Aang, I have been meaning to tell you something…uh…privately." she said with a nervous glance at her brother who had a strange look on his face. "Ok" replied Aang and followed Katara. When they got to a secluded area in the woods, Katara turned to Aang. "Well, what did you want to say, Katara?"said Aang, looking curious.

**SokkasGirl: **Oh, it's a cliffy! Please review and no flames. If you don't like it I am sorry. If I get good reviews, I promise I will continue! The next chapters will be longer. Thank you all.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

**SokkasGirl:** Thank you to all my reviewers! This is my first ever fanfic so I was unsure about it, but thanks to you, my first reviewers ever, I am going to continue. Thanks again to you guys (in order that the reviews came):

**Sokka is my Homeboy:** Thank you! You were the first of the first to ever review me! Here is the chapter you wanted. And it sure is nice to have another extreme Sokka fanatic around.

**Kailee:** Thanks for reviewing me! It was sooooo cool open up my reviews and see yours staring at me from the screen! You rock my socks!

**Elenea Galad:** Thank you so much for reading my fic! You are the best inspiration ever! And it is because of you that I got up the courage to type my imaginative thoughts on screen. So thank you very much!

**NeatScreenName: **Thanks for the advice! I will try it in my next story. I am glad you liked the dream sequence. It's one of my favorite parts, too. It's good to know that if I make a mistake that you will be there to help me correct it.

**Queen rat gurl: **Sorry you don't like cliffies. lol. This will not be the first. If you want to see what is gonna happen, keep on reading. Thank You!

**Waterbender:** Oh thank you so much! I am so glad to hear that you think this Aang/Katara is coming out good in your opinion. That was a pretty cool thing to know. It made me feel special. lol

**Avatar Allie:** Woohoo! I am sooooo glad to hear that you are an Aang/Katara fan! Here is your update!

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

Aang and Katara stood together silently in the woods. Then Katara opened her mouth to speak. She was very nervous and shy but she figured that she needed to tell the truth. "Aang..." she took a deep breath " I love you." Aang stared at her as a smile broke across his face. He shot up into the air with a joyous shout. When he came down again all he said was "Finally! I thought you would never feel the same way about me as I feel about you!" The avatar began to laugh and soon enough, Katara was laughing, too. Aang pulled Katara into an embrace and said what he had been dying to say for ages-" I love you too, Katara." He pulled her closer and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She returned the gesture with a soft romantic kiss.

The two teens pulled themselves apart and looked at each other with misty eyes. "Wow" Katara whispered "that felt so good to let out the truth. That was my first kiss" "Mine too." said Aang, blushing a light shade of pink. "We should get back to camp, Sokka is probably wondering where we are." said the avatar with a bit of regret at ending this perfect moment. "Yeah you're right" said Katara with equal regret.

As Aang and Katara made their way back to camp, they were utterly silent. Not due to feeling awkward, but more so to preserve the moment. When they got back to camp, sure enough there was Sokka, sitting up, waiting with a look of worry on his face. "What's going on? Where were you guys? Why were you gone so long? What-" Sokka's worried questions were cut of quickly by Katara who leaned over and kissed Aang tenderly. "Oooooohhh. Got ya. You guys have a thing for each other don't you?" Katara and Aang nodded in unison. "I knew it! I knew you guys liked each other. What, you think I don't notice the 'casual' looks you guys throw at each other when you think I'm not looking?" Sokka nearly passed out for laughter.

"Well, Sokka, do you think that we don't hear _you_ mumbling about Suki in your sleep?" Katara said with a triumphant look on her face. Sokka stopped mid laugh. "What are you talking about? I don't mumble in my sleep. Besides, Suki and I are just...Friends." He looked embarrassed nonetheless, though. "Even if you are just 'friends', you will be seeing Suki very soon. We will be leaving for Kyoshi as soon as we pack."

"Good," said Sokka, "I can get in some more training with the Kyoshi warriors." Everyone, even Sokka knew that he was looking forward to more than just training. "Whatever you say, Sokka. Whatever you say." Katara teased. Sokka just ignored her taunts and began to pack his things. As soon as he was done, he headed down to the stream to bathe and freshen up. Despite his arguments, Aang and Katara knew he was getting ready to impress Suki.

**Sorry it's another short one. It's late and I have a stomach virus and writers block. : (If it's crappy I'm sorry. I'm having trouble trying to introduce the Sokka/Suki plot in with the Aang/Katara one. Please review. You guys are all the best. I promise that once I start feeling better, the chapters will be longer and more well written, too.**


	3. Chapter 3: Love, Training, and Fears

**SokkasGirl:** Good news everyone! I'm better! No more yucky stomach virus for me. As I have promised, the chapters are now getting longer. Thank you once again to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys keep me writing. So here are my replies – (in order that they came)

**The-3-Amigos: **Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm so glad that you think my story is coming out good so far. It's my first fic so hearing people say this to me makes me very happy. : )

**Darkwriter11: **I'm glad you think it's a nail biting good cliffy. I wasn't sure at first but now I am. Thank you!

**MysticWaterbender3:** Yet another kind thank you for the comment on my cliffy. I'm glad you like the story so far. If there is anything wrong with it please tell me because I don't want to let down my good reviewers like you.

**sokka.is.mine: **I think that's pretty cool that you can laugh at something dramatic because in the real world, sometimes laughter is the best solution to a problem. I absolutely adore Sokka, so I like the new name.

**Dart19:** I'm glad you liked Aang's reaction to Katara's "I love you." When I was writing the sequence I was a bit nervous that people might be annoyed that Aang's reaction wasn't full of fluff. So I am glad to hear that you liked it. It sure put a smile on my face when I wrote it. And thank you for the kind "Git well soon." OO

**Gmssangel: **I'm so glad to hear you like it! As a new author in the world of fanfiction it's a good thing to hear.

**YoungGrasshopper7:** Yay! Another A/K fan!

**Benlego13: **Thank you for the compliment on Aang's reaction. I was trying to use his happy personality to my best advantage.

**The Next Avatar: **Thanks so much for the C2 invite! It made me feel so special lol.

**Elenea Galad: **Yeah I sort of agree that Sokka wouldn't react as calm as he did but i guess it kind of fits with the story. And I completely agree that writing is a lot more complex than it looks (bows back to you). I read your new fic and I L-O-V-E love it! Feel better soon please!

**NeatScreenName: **Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you like the way I introduced the Sokka/ Suki plot. It was harder to do then I thought it would be.

**Laura: **Hi and thanks for the review. Did you take your meds today :)

**Ataraia: **I'm glad to hear you like my stuff so far. And thanks so much for the get well. That means a lot to me when my reviewers care about me and not just my stories. Here is the update you wanted.

**Waterbender: **So happy to hear that you love my story and think I'm a good writer. As I have told many kind reviewers, this is my first fic so I love when people love my work :)

**Chapter 3: Love, Training and Fear**

Around midday, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa and Momo arrived back in Kyoshi. Everything was calm and peaceful. The houses that had been damaged during their last visit had been repaired. You would never know that anything had disturbed the quiet happiness of the island. Near the shore, the Unagi could be seen feeding on a great elephant coy.

As the group climbed off of the saddle on Appa's back, there was a slight rustling in the brush at the edge of the woods. "Who's there?" called Sokka taking a defensive position. A group of girls stepped out. Dressed in traditional warrior garb, they stood. Among them was their leader, Suki. "Welcome back to Kyoshi." said Suki in a warm tone. Her eyes fell upon Sokka who blushed. "Hello Suki" he said with a slight bow to indicate his respect for her strength and authority. Aang and Katara suppressed laughs.

Sokka rose and looked into Suki's eyes. "Suki, of all the warriors I have ever known, you are the strongest. When I first met you, I underestimated you because I thought that since you were a girl, you were not strong. When we had defeated the fire nation, I realized that you were a strong warrior but you also had feelings of a normal girl, including love. So, I am asking you right here and now, Suki do you love me as I love you?" Suki turned to the other warriors and asked them to leave her and Sokka alone. "Katara, Aang that goes for you two as well." said Sokka. When Aang and Katara left, Suki looked at Sokka ad said, "Yes. Sokka of the Water nation, I love you as you love me." Sokka smiled and pulled Suki close. "I love you so much Suki. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else before." Suki looked up at Sokka and closed her eyes. They kissed each other tenderly over and over again. They pulled apart and Suki opened her eyes. "Shall we go tell the others?" she asked. "No we'll save it for the morning. Right now I need to eat and we have to stock up on supplies. For now, let's spend the night together in the warrior's dojo." Suki laughed happily, "That's a great idea! I'll go get the bamboo sleeping mats. You meet me at the dojo. Bring the uniform I gave you on your last visit so we can train, too." Sokka ran towards the building where Aang and Katara were staying. He paused half way and looked back at Suki's retreating figure. He sighed happily to himself and continued on his way.

Not even fifteen minutes had passed and Sokka entered the dojo, carrying his necessities for that night. Suki was already waiting for him there. She was wearing her warrior's uniform and commanded Sokka to do the same. He did so, slightly embarrassed though for Suki didn't leave. When he was done he turned to Suki, fan at hand and said, "Shall we begin." Suki's only answer was a quick attack to Sokka's left side, which he blocked somewhat clumsily with his fan. He then attempted to side kick Suki in the legs to bring her down. Suki blocked the attack easily but complimented him with a quick "Your getting better, Sokka!" Sokka grunted and threw her another attack, and to his surprise, he succeeded in bringing her down.

This continued back and forth between the two for the next hour until, laughing they fell to the floor together. "Mmm, Suki, I love you." "I love you too Sokka. My strong warrior." she said laughing and kissed him lightly on the lips. Once again, Sokka pulled Suki into a tight embrace and returned the kiss passionately. After several minutes they stopped and looked at each other. "I think we should turn in for the night, Suki. It's getting late." said Sokka gently. He looked over at Suki only to find that she had fallen asleep in his lap. Sokka smiled to himself and picked her up. He brought her over to the straw mats and laid her down gently. Sokka kissed her on the cheek and turned to his own mat. He lay down, threw the blanket over himself and Suki and fell to sleep almost instantly.

As Sokka and Suki slept peacefully in the dojo, Aang and Katara were deep in conversation. "Aang, I'm so afraid."Katara confessed, her eyes shining with worry. "Why?" replied Aang with concern for his girlfriend. "I don't know. It's just something lingering in the back of my mind that I cannot escape."Katara replied as tears formed in her blue orbs. Aang sighed and pulled her into a comforting hug. "You know that there is nothing to fear. My love for you is true and nothing will hurt you as long as long as I am here to protect you. I love you so much." Katara was sobbing softly, "I know Aang. I know. And I love you so much. I wish that time would stop to preserve this love for you until the end of all things." The two kissed each other tenderly for a moment. "Katara, I will stay with you tonight. That way if anything happens, you can wake up and see me, and know that it was just a nightmare. "I love you" The two lay down together and fell asleep wrapped in each other's warm, safe embrace.

**I hope you guys all liked it! I think I'm starting to get the hang of it (I hope, lol) So much fluff! OMG! Please review! You guys all rock my world!**


	4. Chapter 4: Good and Bad Surprises

**SokkasGirl: **Hey everyone. Sorry about not updating for so long! I hope i didn't let any of you down. Thank you once again to all the people who gave me such great reviews. I am not going to post replies this time due to the fact that i have and idea in my head for this chapter and I don't want to lose it while typing nice long replies to all my reviewers. If however, you do want replies, you can email me at will gladly reply with a nice long letter. You know it's a little weird; writing is a lot more complex than most people know. It takes a lot of patience and creative imagination, but it's definitely something that I enjoy. Anyway, enough of my thought, back to the story. I blabber too much spazes and runs around in circles continuously blabbering...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Good and Bad Surprises**

As morning broke over the island of Kyoshi, twelve year old Aang woke up to find himself in Katara's arms. He was first confused and slightly shocked until he remembered the conversation of the night before. He looked out the window and sighed, dark storm clouds were forming and the scent of rain was on the air. Looking down at Katara's sleeping form, Aang grinned and thought to himself how happy he was that all of his feelings were out in the open. Having it all off of his chest made everything so much better, especially seeing as Katara felt the same way.

Katara stirred and her eyelids fluttered. She woke with a start, realizing that she had begun to drool in Aang's lap. She looked up at him and blushed. "Sorry Aang, I didn't even realized I was doing that. I should probably get back to sleep, its still so early." Aang laughed and replied "No, it's actually around noon, the storm clouds are just rolling in." Katara jumped up and began to prepare a meal, profusely apologizing over and over about how sorry she was for waking up so late and leaving him to wait for his meal. "Calm down, I don't mind. I was enjoying the quiet." said Aang calmly.

After a quick brunch the two went to go get washed up and prepared for the day ahead. As they walked behind separate changing screens, they threw each other a quick glance and blushed. While changing, Katara hummed a tune to herself that her mother used to sing when she was younger and thought of how much her feelings of love towards Aang were steadily growing. Once changed, she let down her hair, grabbed a brush and walked out from her screen to find Aang already changed and washing his face. She walked over to a large mirror decorated with memoirs to Avatar Kyoshi and began to brush her hair.

Aang finished washing his face and watched as Katara styled her hair. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he marveled at how unique her beauty was. Katara finished tying her braid and turned to Aang, "How do I look?" Aang's jaw dropped and his tongue froze. She was _beautiful_. She had done nothing different but suddenly, she was even more beautiful to him than ever she had been. "Great, Katara!", Aang finally managed, then blushed. Katara laughed and hugged the Avatar tenderly and whispered, "So do you."

The two teens exited their quarters, hand in hand. They walked, talked smiled and laughed the whole way down to the market place. "Katara, I have two copper pieces left. Pick out something you want!" said Aang with a small smile. "Oh my gosh! Aang, thank you! I love you so much." Katara replied ecstatically, giving Aang a deep and passionate kiss on the lips. Katara continued searching, then stopped at a booth full with hair ornaments from all corners of the globe.

She looked down and began to examine the different combs, beads, hair sticks, and ribbons. One comb caught her eye. It was blue wood, inlayed with mahogany and mother of pearl. There were tiny symbols of the water nation all over the edge of the comb. At the top center, there was a piece of wood carved into the symbol of the water nation. "How much is this comb, ma'am?" she asked the merchant. "Two copper pieces, my dear." answered the old woman with a smile. "And, might I add, It would look lovely on you, too." Katara blushed and handed the woman the copper pieces, thanking her profusely.

"Aang thank you so much!" Katara gushed happily. "Can you put it in my hair?" Aang nodded and began to work the comb in into the top of her braid. "Wow, Katara, it's so beautiful. You look stunning." said Aang in awe. "Thank…….." Katara stopped mid thanks and gasped. "Oh no." said Aang quietly. In the distance, fire navy ships were landing on shore.

* * *

Sorry it is so short! I know I have taken forever to update but I just couldn't get inspired to write for a while! Please don't be sad! You are all so wonderful and I thank and look forward to your kind reviews. I give special thanks to **critisiser**, your idea might just pop up really soon winks So click that blue button, you know what to do!


End file.
